After All These Years
by jessxoxo28
Summary: It's been 8 years and Renesmee and Jacob have been best friends since. But lately she see's a new side to Jacob and is developing feelings that's more then a friendship… it's always been more than a friendship… how will she ever tell him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfic… I hope you like it! Its my first story so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! =D Its not as bad as it sounds!

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters… but I wish!

**After All These Years**

_Renesmee P.O.V- years from Breaking Dawn_

"JACOB!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was starving and I needed Jacob so we can hunt. We do everything together. It was 12:00 in the afternoon and the clouds were grey as usual in Forks, Washington. I knew he was out there somewhere. My

Grandparents mansion was empty and I was the only one home. Aunt Alice took Mom to Port Angles to shop. My Mom Bella hates anything that has to do with shopping, but she went just to make my hyper, pixie like aunt happy. No one can say no to Aunt Alice. My

Dad Edward was with Uncle Jasper looking for a new sports car, and of course Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were on their millionth honeymoon. Not even my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme were home. They must be food shopping. I'm not the only one in this

house who eats human food. Lets just say the wolf pack has a huge appetite. I could have gone along with any of them (Maybe not on the honeymoon) but I couldn't stay away from Jake for the whole day. That would be torture. Mom and dad weren't to thrilled

about me being home alone at first. But they knew Jacob would be here soon so I was off the hook. I didn't feel like reading or playing the piano. I was tired of reading _Withering Heights_ (I don't get why Mom loves it so much), or any of the books in the house. I

wasn't exactly in the mood to play the piano either. I was waiting outside the front steps, pacing back and forth. I couldn't take the boredom and loneliness. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but I didn't answer. It must be mom or dad checking on me for the

hundredth time. I'm an 8-year-old half-bred vampire with a body of a 16-year-old teenager. They have nothing to worry about. I decided to put the phone on silent mode. I needed Jake. Two minutes passed and I was about to let out another scream, but before I

can, I see him emerging out of the edge of forest and running through the clearing to where I was. My hearts starts beating faster and I can't help but smile… I don't know why Jacob Black had that affect on me… he stops in front of me and gives my favorite smile

that brightens up this dull grey day. "I'm guessing someone's hungry?" Jacob says. I smiled and I ran off into the thick forest knowing that he is trailing behind me. Within seconds he is running right besides me in his wolf form. He had a goofy grin with his tongue

lolling out. I had laugh at the sight.

Jacob and I are best friends... no, he was more than that. I can't even describe it. He's been with me since the day I was born. His laughter, smile, and his heart is what keeps me happy… its what keeps me sane. With Jake, I can just be me. I can let loose and be

free with him. He is a huge part of my never-ending life. Lately I've been having weird feelings about him… I've been thinking of us as more than just friends… the thought came in my head when Mom was talking to me a couple of nights ago. She told me how she

met Dad and how she fell in love with him. It made me wonder who my soul mate was and when I'd meet him. But then I thought of Jacob… His warm dark brown eyes, his beautiful russet colored skin, his perfect smile, his beautiful long black hair that he grew out

even though it was inconvenient for him (he knows how much I love it), his chiseled body, and most of all, I thought about how loving, sweet, and care free he was… he was perfect. What more could anyone ask for? Since then, the thought has been nagging me

from the back of my mind. Each day and night, the feeling was growing stronger and stronger and I couldn't stop it. Jacob was my best friend and I did love him. But I never thought about loving him like _that_… and what if he didn't love me back? I didn't even want

to think about it… all I know is that my entire world would come crumbling down and I wouldn't be able to handle the pain... It was unimaginable. So I'm trying to forget about it. Why take the risk? I haven't mentioned a word to Jake. I tried forgetting about it

when I'm around him. I've been doing my best to hide my thoughts from Dad (years of practice). It's working, but I can tell he knows that there's something going on. I don't know how long I can hide this. I try not to think about it, but just say the thought comes

up, I start singing the national anthem in my head. He gives me a funny look, and I know he wants to question me, but I try changing the subject quickly and he doesn't bother me. That's one of the things I love about Dad. He knows how to give me my space. But

of course, the thoughts comeback at night and keep me from sleeping. I've been doing very well but I feel like Mom knows something about this. Sometimes its like she sees right through me and knows all my thoughts. Than again, she is mom. And I tell her

everything. She told me that in her human days she was like an open book that everyone could figure out, especially Grandma René in Florida (except Dad, which is pretty ironic). Its kind of like I'm an open book too… but only to her. She always knows when I have

a problem and I never hesitate to tell her. But this time I have no choice, and I know she's really worried. My mom is pretty much a worrywart, but she never worries about herself. This is the first time I kept something from her. I really do want to tell her, but

what's the point of saying anything about it if I'm not going to _do_ anything about? I don't even know how Dad would react… he is so over protective sometimes. I love them both so much and tell them everything, but this is something I need to keep to myself and

deal with it on my own…

We ended are lunch with deer and ran freely through the forest like we do everyday. The wind and speed was exhilarating. I felt free. Jacob was running at my pace and I can tell he was enjoying it too. We passed my peaceful cottage home and the beautiful

bubbling creek. I stopped at a small clearing and Jake halts abruptly with me. Then he runs off again. I knew he left just to get back to human form. Good thing he had his shorts strapped around his leg… and if he didn't… The thought of it made me blush. He came

back and settled on the grass of the forest floor. We were quiet for couple of minutes… it felt like an eternity. Jake had a slightly troubled expression on his face and I knew something was up. It looked like indecision to me. The silence was starting to get

uncomfortable. "What do you want to do?" I asked, circling him slowly while he was sitting cross-legged. The sound of my voice seemed to get him out of his little trance and he gave me a small smile. Even though he was smiling, I sensed some worrying in his

eyes. "Anything you want Nessie." He said. "That helps," I muttered with sarcasm. There were a couple of more minutes of silence and me circling Jacob until he gently grabbed my wrist and brings me to a stop. "Actually Ness… there is something I want to talk

about with you." Now, there was a mixture of emotions on Jacob's face: worry and determination. This must be serious. I plopped down in front of him and asked, "What's wrong Jake?" Jake took my hands and starts playing with my fingers. "I think its time to

talk… about us…" As he says this, he doesn't look up, he seems concentrated on my fingers. I was silent. He was waiting for a response, and when I didn't give him one, he gave a small peek to see my expression, and went back to concentrating on my hands.

Jacob is never this shy. "What about us?" I asked slowly. Oh no… he definitely knows… Is he going to confront me and tell me that I can't think of him as more than a friend? Or that we can't see each other anymore? Or maybe he will let me down sweetly, but it still

doesn't make things better. Did I make it so obvious about how I felt about him? and I thought I was doing great! What am I going to do? A billion questions were running through my head. Jacob takes a deep breath and finally looks up, "Ness, I've imprinted"… this

took a totally different turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, there's more to come ;) enjoy

_**Chapter 2 **_

Jacob's P.O.V

As I say this I watch Nessie's face carefully…. So many different emotions played out on her face. She seemed a little relieved at first but realization hit. Her beautiful blush was gone and her face was white as a bone. She was kneeling in front of me, frozen with

shock. Pain was in her chocolate brown eyes. This wasn't going to well… she quickly composed herself as best as she could and asked in a toneless voice "With who?" At this point, I don't even think I can go on… why did I bring this up? She's going to hate me! I

had to ruin everything! I'm going to kill Embry and Quil! A growl started building up and I started shaking just at the thought of them, but controlled myself quickly, Nessie's hands were still in mine. They had to bring it up! Three days ago, after Nessie fell a sleep,

the pack and me split up for a change while we were on patrol. Embry and Quil were with me and the question came up. "Its been 8 years already… don't you think its time?" asked Embry in his mind. "Yeah Jacob, Nessie's not a kid anymore… well kinda…" Quil

thought. I knew the day would come when I had to tell Nessie the truth on how I imprinted on her. Edward and Bella talked to me about this a while ago. They weren't exactly happy about me imprinting on Ness (especially Bells, I still remember her attacking me)

But I knew they would come around soon. Plus, Bella did want me to be happy after all the crap she put me through in her human years. But Edward and her didn't want me to tell Nessie about imprinting on her until she was fully grown and knew that she would

be ready to handle the news. Edward and I grew closer as friends through the years and I don't hate him like I use to (his minding reading and arrogance still gets to me sometimes though). But I knew his real intentions for me not to tell Nessie was because of

how overprotective he was of her. But it doesn't change anything. I had to tell her someday… and like an idiot I chose today. She's so clever and intelligent, I thought she would have found out a long time ago. She knows about imprinting within the wolf pack. She

does see Sam and Emily all the time… even the others who imprinted. But how did she not figure out that I imprinted on her? Maybe she knows and doesn't want to do anything about? Or maybe she wants to just stay friends and not mention it at all. Well we can't

really call our relationship a mere _friendship_… it was more than that. But I know she loved me, but not the way I loved her… when she was just a baby, all I knew is that I would care for her, be there for her, love her with my life… and I hoped someday it would be

more then a friendship when she grew up… has she ever thought about that? Well from the reaction on her face, I'm guessing not… What the hell was I thinking? I had to open my big mouth… the silence was torture.

I had to look away from her… I wanted to say something, but nothing would come out of my mouth… after another minute of silence Nessie asked again, "Jacob… who is she?" Her voice was a small whisper… but there was so much agony. I looked up to immediately

and saw that she had tears rolling down her eyes and pain in her face. I didn't understand… I didn't know this would hurt her so much… I couldn't stand watching her. I focused on her gentle hands that were in mine, trying to figure out what to say… but I couldn't

keep this in any longer. I became tense, not sure what she will do with the answer I was going to give her. Its not like she doesn't know… now that I already brought this up. I took a deep breath and said, "Nessie… I imprinted on you…" I heard a small gasp. Great.

She hates me. What the hell was I thinking? A couple of minutes went by and I couldn't look at her face. All I can hear is the pounding of her heart. Anger? Panic? Disgust for a stupid wolf? There was too much pain... it felt familiar in way… I couldn't pin point it.

Then I realized that it was the same pain I felt when Bella didn't want me… But this was deeper... what I experienced with Bella was nothing compared to this. What I experienced with Bella was a small little prick compared to what I'm feeling now. This felt like

millions of jagged wood splinters shooting through my chest. I can't lose Nessie. My eyes began to water. That never happens. I had to fix this fast. "Ness, I know you might hate me for this but this happened a long time ago, since you were born, I couldn't help it.

All I knew was that I would love you and be there for and be what ever you wanted for me to be, I never wanted to hurt you, I'm so sorry! I thought you would have figured this out a while ago but it never came up, I thought of waiting but I was so stupid to drop

the bomb on you now, Ness, we can still be friends, best friends, imprinting doesn't mean we have to be more than that, just know I will always love you and I don't want this to get between us and I don't want you to think of me differently because of this, things

could still be the same, I'm not going to force anything on you, I know I'm an idiot for even bringing this up, and I'm so so sorry, really Ness, I had no ide-" my babbling was cut short by her hand that shut my mouth. I looked up this time only to be confused… she

was… smiling… no, beaming with her gorgeous blush rosier than ever. She still had tears stained on her cheeks but her smile was a distraction. She cupped my face with her small hands and looked with those chocolate brown eyes. I quickly forgot about my

confusion, everything I said and I couldn't stop staring at the most beautiful creature in the world… and then a flickering image came into my head.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Renesmee P.O.V

My world was crumbling… the pain was unimaginable… Jacob being in love with someone else was worse than my idea of him rejecting me… I had to know who she was… his imprint… how can this happen? Who the hell was she? How will I look at Jacob's face again

knowing that I love him while he's in love with someone else? I had to know… "Jacob… who is she" I whispered through the huge lump that formed in my throat… I could barely talk, my vision blurred with uncontrollable tears. Jacob looked up at me with confusion

and pain… did he know how this made me feel? It was taking him forever to answer. He was tense and looked like he was determined to give an answer, but be ready for what I will do or say. All I wanted to do was run from this place and say nothing at all. He took

a deep breath "Nessie… I imprinted on you…" he said. A gasp escaped my lips and it felt like the wind was knocked out of me. I was NOT expecting that. Jacob wouldn't even look at me. I couldn't see his face and I didn't know what was going on his head. All I

could think about was how Jacob imprinted on ME! Not someone else, but me! He does love me! But how did I not know this before? I never thought about the possibility. I've seen how Sam and Emily were. Their love was so strong, you can tell just by the way

they looked at each other. But the way Jacob looked at me was so much more intense, hard to describe… how did I not realize it? Why didn't I count that as imprinting? I always thought it was a vampire thing... My dad told me how our emotions can be so strong,

especially love. I feel completely stupid and amazed at the same time… maybe I knew that Jacob loved me the way I loved him… but I was the one pushing the thought away before I could clearly think about it. Rejection was the only thought that came into my

mind. I just never thought it was a possibility. Jacob is to good for me. I don't deserve him... and yet he imprinted on ME? My tears were gone and all the pain I felt before disappeared within seconds. I thought about all the times I've spent with Jacob. The time of

the Voltury. How scared I was, thinking I will never see Mom, Dad and the rest of my family and friends again. Yet I still had Jacob. I thought about how he always played with me when I was a child (which wasn't that long ago) no matter how ridiculous the games

were. How we always did everything together, no matter how dangerous we can be. And yet, he never let anything hurt me. I've realized how Jake was always willing to do anything for me and I would do anything for him. He was my protector. He was my best

friend. And now I am old enough… I want him more than a friend. Suddenly, Jacob's hands slightly tightened around mine. I bet a human wouldn't have even noticed.

Jake started babbling at full speed, "Ness, I know you might hate me for this but this happened a long time ago, since you were born, I couldn't help it. All I knew was that I would love you and be there for and be

what ever you wanted for me to be, I never wanted to hurt you, I'm so sorry!" Sorry for what? "I thought you would have figured this out a while ago but it never came up, I thought of waiting but I was so stupid to drop the bomb" What is Jacob going on about? i

was so lost in my own thoughts. "Ness, don't worry, we can still be friends, best friends, imprinting doesn't mean we have to be more than that" Whoa whoa whoa. Jacob thinks I don't want this? "Just know I will always love you and I don't want this to get between

us-" There was so much pain and panic in his voice, I couldn't stand it… maybe my previous emotions gave him the wrong idea. I had to stop him and let him know that I want this. "I know I'm an idiot for even bringing this up, and I'm so so sorry, really Ness, I

had no ide-" I took one hand away from his and pressed it on his lips. He finally looked up. He looked surprised. His eyes were unsure, almost close to tears. I've never seen Jake like this. I smiled at him reassuringly. I felt a blush coming in on my cheeks as I look

at Jacob, getting a warm feeling inside and knowing that everything will be ok now. I took both my hands and cupped Jacob's face and we both looked into each other's eyes. He had a look of adoration, and I felt my cheeks blazing… An old memory came into mind.

It was vague but still something I will remember for the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone, I know these chapters are short so im really sorry! I should have just made a one-shot… oh well**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Jacob P.O.V

Nessie's hands slightly pressed against my cheeks and a flicker of an image came. Ness had a look of concentration with a small smile. The image came again and I closed my eyes. It was an old memory that was seen through her eyes. It was a little blurred and

vague in the beginning. Through her eyes, I see the Blonde's face, which was slightly blurred, cooing and getting closer and closer to nuzzle my nose (actually Ness's nose, but you know what I mean). I cringed a little with my eyes still closed and I heard an

amused giggle from Ness. Then, through Nessie's eyes, I see her looking over Rose's shoulder and look right at me. The vision became clearer. I looked like a mess. My hair looked crazy sticking out from all over. I had dark circles under my eyes and I had lines of

anger on my face. I was crouched in an attacking position and was shaking violently with fury. My face looked like I was going to murder someone… so intense with the desire to kill. But suddenly I came to a stop… I remember it from there on. The memory was

when I first imprinted. Well from Nessie's eyes, it was when she first laid her eyes on me. The memory wasn't over. The image was still in my head. Through Nessie's eyes, I'm gazing at her with so many different emotions. I can't even describe it. Wow, now that's

an imprinting face. I chuckled at the memory. I still remember the feeling. I get it everyday when I'm with Nessie. Renesmee is the one that holds me on this earth today… suddenly the image in my head disappeared and I eyes snapped open. Ness took my giant

hands in her delicate ones and said, "So that was when you first imprinted?" I nodded my head and I wasn't sure what she was going to say. "Wow, how did I not know," she mumbled, more to herself, lost in her own thoughts for a moment. Then she shook her

head and she looked at me seriously, "Jacob… when you told me you imprinted… the pain was unimaginable. But only because I thought it was someone else, and not me. How could you ever think I don't want you? I thought it wasn't possible for you to imprint on

me. I don't deserve you." I was about to protest but she held a finger up. "But I know now… Trust me Jake, this wasn't something I expected, but it feels right. I've been thinking about us a lot lately… but I was too scared to say something. I didn't think you would

have the same feelings." So Nessie did think about this… my timing was just right, " I want to be with you. Only you." Nessie's cheeks were stained with red, she seemed shy in a way when she said this. But at the same time, she was serious, and sure. She really

did want this… No words could make me happier. This time, I took her delicate porcelain face in my hands. She had that beautiful smile that I loved. I guess I'm not going to kill Embry and Quil after all…

Renesmee P.O.V

This was perfect. Absolutely perfect. All my insecurities were gone. Jacob wants me and I want him. Jacob took my face in his hands and he had my favorite smile. I couldn't help but smile back. He was perfect. I don't think I could have asked for more. Without

even realizing, we were both leaning in. It hit me when I was only an inch away from his face… His intense eyes were burning a hole through me. My heart started accelerating a mile a minute. And so was his. He said something I wasn't expecting, "Renesmee," he

rarely called me by my first name "I love you". If my heart could burst, it would have. My eyes started welling up with tears "I love you Jake" I barely whispered. We closed the space between us and he kissed me softly. The kiss was so sweet. Our lips moved

rhythmically. My hands wound up in his hair and the kiss grew deeper. I felt one of Jacob's hand wrap around my waist bringing me closer to him and his other hand was still on my face but his fingers were twining through my bronze ringlets. The kiss grew deeper

and I got hungrier for more. It was such a new feeling… I couldn't even describe it. Jacob's arm tightened around my waist. The warmth of his body felt amazing and I couldn't help but press against him, pushing him down. My mouth and his opened wider and the

warmth and softness of his lips were over powering. At this point I was fully on top of him, his back against the forest floor. All of a sudden we broke away from the kiss. We were both lying on the grass side-by-side gasping for air. My head felt a little woozy but air

cleared it up. After a moment of gasping we became silent I was looking at the gray sky, taking in everything that just happened now. "Wow…" Jacob mumbled. I looked over to see his reaction. He was staring the sky with a huge adorable smile. I laughed and

rolled over my side to rest my head on his shoulder and I wrapped my arm around him. I just had my very first kiss with Jacob Black…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Jacob P.O.V

We both broke away from the kiss, gasping for air. I can't believe what just happened. That was the most amazing kiss I've ever had… I'm no expert at this, but the only other person I have ever kissed other then Ness was Bells (weird when I think about it now)

but I forgot about how that felt. It was so long ago. This was different and this meant something more to me. It was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced… it felt right. She had a soft and delicate, yet, strong body and small, full, soft lips. "Wow…" is all

that would come out of my mouth. I was speechless. Ness's breathing was back to normal and she laughed, rolling to me side. Her arm wrapped around me. I put my arms around her, bringing her slender body closer. I finally feel like my life has fallen into place.

Before Nessie came into my life, the whole thing with Bella and me made me have no future to look forward to. Edward won her heart. Even though she loved me too, it was nowhere close to the way she loved Edward. Her picking Edward over me left me no hope

in life. But once Nessie was born, I had a whole new future to look forward to. Renesmee was the reason why I was so connected to Bella. Not only did I imprint on her, Renesmee Cullen loved me the way I loved her. There is nothing that can top that. I don't know

what I would have done if Nessie didn't accept me imprinting on her. I didn't think about that before. All I thought was Nessie wouldn't want to see me again and that this was too much for her. But eventually she would have come around. That's the charm with

imprinting. Its something neither of us can resist. I remember Sam telling me about imprinting on Emily. Even though Emily was mad, its not like she could resist him. They were meant to be. I'm glad things went the other way with me and Nessie anyways (more

than glad). Nessie looked up and I looked back at her and smiled. She looked slightly nervous now. "Jacob, what are we going to tell Mom and Dad? I don't know what they're going to say". I laughed and kissed her forehead. "They already know Ness, don't worry

hon". "What!" Nessie suddenly shot up "They already knew?" she was shocked with a tint of fury. Her voice was full of force, and a growl was building up. Bella and Edward are going to come after me for telling Nessie all of this today without talking to them first. I

had to smirk at the thought of Edward chasing me. "Jacob!" Nessie smacked her hand on my shoulder and I wiped the smirk off my face fast. "Nessie, they didn't tell you before because they didn't want you to freak out. They didn't want to put a heavy burden on

your shoulders". Nessie gave me an incredulous look "'heavy burden'?" she tried to smack me again with her small delicate hand that was pretty much capable of damage. I caught it before she could, and cradled it in my chest. "Ness, they did it for your own good"

I told her more seriously. She took her hand from mine and folded her arms childishly like her mother would have. She stared straight a head with irritation and said, "What would have been good for my own good-if that even makes sense- is to have told me this a

long time a go!" Then she grumbled, "Things would have been a lot different, and life would have been much easier today". She was stubborn as her mother was… maybe even more. It took a lot out of me to try not smiling. "Aw, come on Nessie, do you really want

to be mad at your parents. That's just going to make them want to kill me even more when they find out I've told you without them." The corner of her mouth twitched, trying to hold in her smile, but she stayed in the same position like a statue. "Nessss" I called

her playfully in husky voice, and winding my arms around her waist. She still didn't budge. So much like Bella. I had to laugh. I could tell it was getting harder for her to fight a smile. I waited for a couple of seconds and she took a peek. And then she sighed and

fully turned to me, her smile broke loose. "Fine, I wont be mad. But I still don't think they should have kept this from me." she said as she eased her way back down to my side, resting her head on my shoulder. I chuckled and I turned, bringing her closer in my

arms. "I definitely agree with you. But what could I have done? Edward and Bella weren't exactly happy about this in the first place, especially Bell's. So we had to make something work," I said to her. As I said this, her face was resting against my chest and then

she suddenly looked up. She pressed one hand on my cheek and another flickering image came to my head….

Renesmee P.O.V

"I definitely agree with you…" as Jacob was telling me this, I was in his arm, pressing my ears against his bare chest to listen to his steady heartbeats. "But what could I have done? Edward and Bella weren't exactly happy about this in the first place, especially

Bell's. So we had to make something work". Suddenly I had a memory. I looked up at Jacob and pressed my hand on his face… it was me seeing mom again. The only thing I really remember was seeing her looking normal again without looking tired and bloody.

She had a look of love and care… she was so beautiful… I was in between mom and Jacob. This memory was so vague… all I could remember is murmuring in the background and me just trying to go to mom. Jake wouldn't let me. He seemed really nervous. There

was more murmuring coming from everyone including mom. Then suddenly Mom looked at Jacob with some sort of realization. Her face changed... it became murderous in a way. Then all I remember is aunt Rosalie taking me away and screaming of some sort in

the background. I took my hand away fast with that realization "Mom almost killed you because you imprinted on me?" My eyes were wide and I was so shocked. "I never understood what that was about but I definitely do now." I said, shaking my head. Jacob

laughed and said "Ness, you have some really good memories". It took me a moment to take that in, and I said "definitely some favorites", still shaking my head at the thought of Mom attacking Jacob. Jake kissed my nose and said, "Well at least I'm alive. Don't

give Bells a hard time about it… she already has enough to hear about today". He had this amused grin on his face, which made me moan and grumble. "Jacob Black, I'm glad I amuse you, but seriously, how am I going to tell them?" Jake kissed my lips softly and

made me lose my train of thought. "Ness, don't worry about this. This was bound to happen one day, and your parents know that. Today is the day… so we'll tell them together." I was still thinking about the kiss until I said "ok" to what Jake said. Then I took his

face and kissed him again. This is definitely my new favorite thing to do now. I had to smile just thinking about it. Jake's lips left mine for a moment and traveled through my jaw and neck, kissing me softly. I my hand twined through his black hair. His lips came

back to mine. It was the most incredible feeling I ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, I'm sorry for the short chapters! This is the end of my first story (again- really short) **** please, please, please review! Love you guys :) **

_**Chapter 6**_

Jacob P.O.V

Nessie was so soft and delicate. As I kissed her I felt her heart beat faster than it already beats. She pulled away slightly and whispered, "I love you Jacob Black" with a small smile. Stroking her beautiful face, I said back to her " I love you too Renesmee Cullen"

She hugged me tightly and I held her there for the longest moment. Aside from the first day I imprinted on Nessie, this was the best day of my life. Tonight when I see the guys, I know they will be happy for me. I will bring her over to Sam and Emily's soon. Life

was going to be good from here. Edward will have to deal with me being with his little girl. I know he will get over it. He is a good guy. But I have to admit, I cant wait to see he face tonight. I have a good feeling about Bella though. She always understood me.

She's my best friend. Of course she wasn't happy about me and Nessie before, but I'm sure she will be ok now. Next thing you know, I hear two angry vampires screaming from a couple of miles away "RENESMEE CULLEN!" Nessie shot up and looked at me with

panic. We both got up and stood still. At the moment I really wished I had a shirt on. This would be normal any day from now. But once Edward reads my thought and see's my kiss with Ness, a shirt would have been helpful. Nessie took her phone out and a look of

disbelief washed over her face. "98 missed calls and 30 texts messages? Crap!" I took Nessie's hand and was ready to take her back. There was another scream from the both of them, "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! COME HOME RIGHT NOW!"

Renesmee P.O.V

Crap. I wish I didn't leave the phone on silent mode. I should have at least checked the phone. I know mom and dad to well. They always worry. This is it. My heart is about to explode. I took a deep breath, stood straight, and held my chin up high. I have to tell

them somehow about Jake and me. Like Jake said, they already knew about the imprinting. And now we're taking things to the next level. But I hope to god that there wont be too much chaos tonight. The sky has already darkened. I squeezed Jacob's hand as a

sign for us to start heading home. "Are you ready for this?" he asked with concern. I sighed, giving him a reassuring smile, and said "Its either now or never". He smiled and gave me a small nod. We both ran off together, hand-in-hand, and ready to face what's

waiting for us home. But one thing is for sure. I know we'll both be happy and together in the end no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7 Authors note important

_**Authors note:**_

_**Hey everyone, I was going to end the story like this but if you guys want more I'll keep writing! But there has to be more reviews, subscribers, or anything that shows that people are reading this story! That way it will be worth writing more! So it would be a huge favor if you guys spread the word. This is my first Fanfiction and it means so much that you readers are reviewing this or adding it to favorites. So THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are the best **_

_**Jessxoxo28**_


	8. Chapter 8 Another note SORRY GUYS

Hey everyone

Sorry for another "authors note", I know you guys hate those, lol. It took me a while to write After All These Years, so since I'm continuing it for all my readers (you guys are amazing), it may take a while again to get a really good story… I hate cliffhangers to- with a passion- but I didn't think I would get many readers. So it may take a while, I hope you all understand.

Jessxoxo28


End file.
